love_blast_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kim Lee Lola
|age = 14 |hometown = Earth |relatives = Parents |color = Green |symbol = Cupcake }} Kim Lee Lola ( or simply just called Lola ) is the fifth princess warrior in the Love Blast Girls. She first appears in New Girl In Trouble and Welcome To The Team. The Big Move Lola came all the way from Korea with her mother and father and was first upset because she believed she wouldn't fit in and told her mother to please not speak Korean because people around them usually spoke English. However, after she met Sarah, she and her became good friends. The other girls, however, were jealous that Sarah was spending so much time with Lola, and Lola thought she was replacing Sarah's friends and felt extremely sorry. She then ran into the woods where Kazuma caught her. Becoming Princess Cupcake Lola is captured by Kazuma who is using her negative feelings to his advantage. Princess Lollipop, Princess Heart, and Princess Unicorn try to save her but end up getting captured too. Sparkle runs to get Sarah, who transforms into Princess Rainbow to save Lola and the girls. Sparkle is the one who frees the girls from the cage, however, by chewing on the wooden cage. While the other girls fight Kazuma, Princess Rainbow tries to wake up Lola from her negative state. Princess Rainbow is successful. Lola recognizes Sarah as Princess Rainbow, and Princess Rainbow tells her everything that's going on so far. Lola was about to call the cops on Kazuma, but Princess Rainbow told her not to, that she had to keep the girls and Kazuma a secret, and told Sparkle to give her a princess bracelet. Lola thinks its a friendship bracelet, but Sparkle and Princess Rainbow tell her it is not and what its for. Sparkle tells Lola to say the magic words, "Cupcake Power Start" so she can transform into a princess warrior. Lola says her transformation phrase, and, for the very first time, she transforms into Princess Cupcake. Physical Appearance Lola has shoulder length black hair, medium blue colored eyes and pale skin. Her first appearance she was shown wearing pink, however as the series goes on, she starts wearing green outfits on a regular basis. As Princess Cupcake, her hair becomes lime green, longer, and is held up in a ponytail with a dark green bow. Her eye color turns lime green, to match her hair. She gains a dark green choker, a green buttoned down shirt with a little sticking out from her dark green skirt. Her shoes turn into green boots with darker green edges, and she has also gains long white gloves with green on the end of them. Personality Lola is the more reserved one of of the group, always being quiet and shy, which results in her losing her cool at times and never having the chance to speak out. In spite of that, Lola is a very great friend. She loves her Korean heritage and is happy to share that with her fellow friends. Trivia * Lola’s favorite Korean food is kimchi. * Lola can speak both Korean and English, but she mostly speaks English because she thinks speaking her native language in an English-speaking country is useless Gallery Kim_Lee_Family.png|The Kim Lee Family (Lola and her parents) Category:Main Characters Category:Princess Warriors